


Take me back to the start

by thatonegleeaccount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character death but not draco or harry, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, draco comforts harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegleeaccount/pseuds/thatonegleeaccount
Summary: All canon except Draco is good and instead of Lupin there for Harry it's Draco and then they may or may not get together ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Take me back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!!

Harry didn't know what to feel. Here he was again losing another person from his so called "family". He didn't know why this kept happening to him. As he watched Sirius die he felt his hear breaking all over again just like it did with Cedric. As soon as he couldn't see Sirius he fell to the ground and started screaming. He soon felt a pair of arms around him whole whispering words into his ears but he couldn't figure what the person was saying. The next thing the person said was much more clear and he knew exactly who it was, 

"Shh, Potter it's all right. Calm down darling." Harry knew who it was by the way his name was said. It was Draco Malfoy. He was confused as to why it was Draco there comforting him because his father is part of the reason why Sirius is dead, but he didn't ask anything of it because Draco has been nicer to him lately. Harry knew that Draco never really had a choice. Soon enough Harry had stopped yelling and crying. He then heard Bellatrix yell, "I killed Sirius Black!", and Harry almost ran after her but Draco stopped him. "Come with me Harry, she's not worth it." Draco said and took Harry's hand and led him to the Slytherin room.

Draco had placed Harry on his bed and put his head on Harry's shoulder. "Draco? Are you okay?' Harry asked. Draco looked up at him and said, "Don't worry about me, how are you feeling?' Harry waited a couple seconds to think. The truth was he didn't know what he was feeling. He felt heartbroken, sad, angry, he felt everything at once and he couldn't take it anymore. He started to tear up again so he turned his head so that he wouldn't be crying in front of Draco but that didn't work because Draco took Harry's face in his hands and turned his head to face him. "Hey, it's okay to cry in front of me. I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything. I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer it honest okay?' Draco asked and Harry nodded. Draco took a breath and asked, "Do you trust me?" Harry didn't hesitate because he wanted it to be honest so he told himself to say, "Yes." and Draco smiled in return and brought him into a hug and whispered a soft, "Thank you", in his ear. Harry was confused. "Why did you thank me?" Harry asked. Draco replied with, "A lot of people see me as a bad person because I'm a slytherin and my family and all and it just makes me happy that there's someone there who trusts me. Believe it or not, not many people like me its either they want to be me or they fear me." Harry felt really bad for Draco he couldn't think of anything other to say than, "I like you." and Draco smiled and Harry felt his heart speed up. Draco's smile was so adorable and he didn't know what had happened but all he knew was that he had pressed his lips against Draco's . Surprisingly Draco had kissed him back. After they pulled away Draco had taken Harry and held him close as they both had fallen asleep.


End file.
